


Forest of the Dead

by mariamenendez_98



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamenendez_98/pseuds/mariamenendez_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all do things that,at first,seem right,but then we regret doing them.Maybe what I've done is what I must have done,but I can't get it out of my mind.I killed my dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people asked for this,so I wrote it!And now that Alycia is on Fear The Walking Dead I decided to write this,I got inspired.So yeah,here you have,a Clexa AU fanfic in a zombie apocalypse.  
> By the way,I'm Spanish so my English is not perfect,but I'll try.Bye!

We all do things that,at first,seem right,but then we regret doing them.Maybe what I've done is what I must have done,but I can't get it out of my mind.I killed my dad.  
I know some of you are thinking that I'm a murderer and I should go to jail.But let me tell you two things.First:There are no prisons anymore.And second:My dad was already dead.He was one of them.I don't know how it could happen,the only thing I know is that I came back home and the first thing I saw was a blood trails which finished in my parents' bedroom.I followed it ,I didn't understand what was going on and my heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to come out of my chest.  
I found my dad lying on his bed,with a photograph of me,my mother and him.He was sweating and the sheets were full of blood.When I saw him,he gave me his clock.A clock that his father had given him when he was young.I didn't understand how such a strong and intelligent person could have been bitten by one of them.Maybe he was trying to help someone,he always helped if he could,as well as my mother,Abby.  
Every single night I see him in my dreams.But I don't see the moment when he died or when I killed him,I see him alive;smiling and friendly.That's how he really was.My dad was an engineer and he used to spend a lot of time out.But when he came back,it felt as if he had never gone.He was the best dad ever.He was always making sure that my mom and I were okay,she protected me of all the bad things,even when I didn't think so.He made me laugh,he took my mother and I on a lot of trips...  
My mother's not with me anymore.I don't know where she is.I don't know if she's alive or not.She went to another state to help people who have been injured because of an earthquake.She’s a doctor so she helps a lot.I wonder if she could help when the apocalypse started.We live in Virginia and she was in California.She had been there for more than 2 months,another month and she would have come back home.If this hadn’t started,obviously.  
It was a virus,everyone thought it was just only the flu,but suddenly,the dead started to revive and attacking the living,like a horror movie.The only difference is that this was real life.It’s real life.Obviously I didn’t know what was going on.I was just a 17-year-old student who thought that all of their classmates were just sick.  
My dad knew,he obviously knew,but he didn’t want to tell me.He didn’t want me to be scared,he wanted to protect me.So when he realized what was going on,he started to spend a lot of time with me.He tooked me to high school and then he picked me up.And the rest of the day we stayed at home,playing,cooking,reading…But we didn’t go out,except when they bit him.We decided to go out for an hour,and I called my best friends ,Octavia and Raven.They had no idea of what was going on neither,but at least they were alive.Suddenly,Octavia’s brother,Bellamy,took her.He is also one of my best friends,but he didn’t say anything when he came for Octavia.He knew and he wanted to protect her sister.Raven decided to go home a few minutes later,so I came back home too and that’s when I saw the blood trail.  
I miss him,and I also miss my mother.I know my dad is dead,so that doesn’t worry me,but I don’t know if my mother is alive and it’skilling me.I tried to get in touch with her,but nothing works.Computers,mobile phones…Nothing.  
It’s been 2 months since this started, my mother flied to California some weeks before the apocalypse began. Every day I wonder if she’s alive. She’s smart, I’m sure she knew what she had to do when she realized what was going on. I hope she’s not walking out there with no soul and eating people.  
I had never used a gun until the day my dad died. I remember shooting him and then running like there was no tomorrow. Well, I may had had no tomorrow if I hadn’t found Wells. Wells is my best friend since we were kids. But we were mad at each other. He did something I will never forget. His dad is a policeman, and my dad did something he shouldn’t have done, just for helping other people .I was supposed to keep my mouth shut, but I told Wells what happened. I trusted him, but he told his father what my father had done. And he went to jail, only for two months, but he went there. I trusted Wells, and he betrayed me.  
Although I’m mad at him, he saved me and he protects me, he even taught me how to shoot a gun. And I’m thankful for that. I’m living with him and one girl we found on the street crying. Her name is Ashley, she was 16 and she was crying because she saw one man shooting her mother and then he left her there with her mother’s body. Her mother was already dead when that guy shot her. She knew it when Wells told her.  
We’ve been three weeks living on a flat which is in a building in the center of the city. Wells and I made sure there was no dead inside. It’s almost impossible to the dead to enter the building, so we’re supposed to be safe here. We ran out of food yesterday, so we have to go to the supermarket that is at the end of the street. Wells and Ashley went there, I stayed. We take turns when we need to go outside to get something, and today it’s Ashley and Wells’ turn, I stay here while they get the food. I’ve always loved drawing, so that’s what I do in my free time, like now. At first it was quite difficult to concentrate because of the noise the dead outside make, but I got used to it.  
I start hearing some steps in the lobby, so I stop painting. Wells and Ashley left just 5 minutes ago, it’s impossible it is them. But it can’t be a zombie, the main reason is because zombies don’t walk that fast. I look to the door, and when it opens, it scares me. But it’s just Wells. He probably forgot something. I go back painting, trying to ignore all the noise Wells is making.  
“Clarke.” His voice his low but determined. I keep looking at my paint.”Clarke, you have to go.”  
“Where?” I ask without looking at him. ”To the supermarket?”  
“No. Do not go there. You’re not safe here anymore.”  
And that’s when he gets my attention. I turn around and then I see it. The blood. His shirt is stained with blood. I feel my heart starting to beat really fast and my concern increases when I don’t see Ashley coming in.  
“What happened? Where’s Ashley?” I ask more worried than I intended.  
“She’s dead.” Answers Wells. ”C’mon, get your things and follow me. We have to go now.”  
I do what he tells me, it doesn’t take more than a minute because I barely have anything here. I bring two guns with me, a jacket, my paints and a bottle of water. I put the three last things an one of the guns in a bag and then I look at Wells. He’s sweating. I walk toward him and I pull up his shirt just enough so I can see why he’s bleeding. They bit him on his waist. He doesn’t have much time.  
“It’s okay.” He says.  
“No, it’s not.” I respond. “How…”  
“I’ll tell you when you’re safe.”  
Wells starts walking and I follow him without doubting. I see his gun on his right hand and a rolled paper on the other one, he’s not even shaking. He knows he’s going to die, he’s not scared.  
“Where are we going?” I ask while we go downstairs.  
“You are going to the forest. I will get you there.”  
“To the forest? Do you really think that’s safer than …”  
I shut up when we get downstairs and see what’s outside .A lot of zombies are walking on the street. A lot. I’ve never seen so many of them together and it’s the scariest thing ever.  
“Holy shit.” I let myself say those words. I let myself show that I’m scared.  
“In the head. Remember.”  
Wells walks to the door but I don’t make a move.  
“I can’t do this, Wells.”  
“Yes, you can. Just run and shoot.” My friend encourages me. “One.”  
Wells puts his hand on the door’s handlebar.  
“Two.”  
I grab the gun as hard as I can and prepare myself to run.  
“Three!”  
Wells opens the door and starts running. I follow him while I shoot the zombies in the head. Or at least I try. Some of the bullets go to other parts of their bodies. Suddenly Wells stops in the middle of the road, in front of a sewer.  
“Keep killing them!” shouts Wells.  
And that’s what I do until I run out of bullets. I don’t have time to take the other gun of the bag. I turn around and Wells finally opens it. He lets me go first, so I go down the metal stairs on the wall. When I’m already down, it smells worse than the dead but that’s not my biggest problem right now. One of the zombies falls inside the sewer and lands on his head. It breaks and the blood and rest of his brain ends up in my clothes.  
“Disgusting.” I say while cleaning the brain with my hands.  
Wells has already closed the sewer, so we’re safe now. My heart still beats really fast.  
“Are you okay?” asks Wells.  
“Yeah.”  
“Good…Let’s go then.”  
We start walking following the instructions of the map that Wells brought. That’s what the paper was, a sewer map. And apparently it almost finishes in the forest. While we’re walking, Wells tells me what happened. He was watching the entrance while Ashley took all the things when suddenly he heard her scream. The back door was opened and a lot of zombies came inside when they heard the noise and their voices. There were 4 zombies biting Ashley, so Wells killed her so she didn’t suffer. But when he was shooting her and the other zombies, one bit him. It was just a kid, that’s why the bite is in his waist. He came back to the building to inform and help me.  
I almost forget that this virus affected everyone, even children and babies. I’ve never seen one kid as a zombie and I hope I don’t see one. I’m sure I will not be able to kill him. They were all people, I know, but they were just innocent kids with a long life ahead. If I ever find the person who did this, the one who started all of this, after I ask how we can stop this, I will kill him. Or her, who knows. It would not be the first person I kill. The only difference is that those people were already dead or they were about to die. I haven’t killed anybody who was healthy and alive, I hope I don’t have to do it unless it is necessary.  
We finally arrive at the end of our journey and the first thing we see is green. The green color of the leaves of the trees and the green wet grass on the ground. I can’t see the city from here, and I can’t see any roads or anything. We’re in the middle of the forest, surrounded by tall trees and shrubs.  
“Take this.” Wells hands me his gun, but instead of taking it, I hug him.  
I’ve been almost two months without hugging someone. And I’ve been a year without hugging Wells. It feels nice; it makes me comfortable and makes my heart beat at a normal speed. A few seconds after, I pull back.  
“Find a river and follow it. All the rivers finish somewhere, maybe you find someone.”  
“How am I going to eat? I haven’t eaten today and I’m starving. And I have never hunted animals. And I don’t know how to make a fire. And when the bottle of water is empty? If I run out of bullets, what should I do?”  
“I don’t know. You’re the smart one.” Answers Wells with a little smirk.”You’ll survive, don’t worry.”  
“I’m sorry, Wells.”  
“Why?” he asks as if he didn’t know.  
“Of treating you like I did when you were protecting me.”  
“Does that mean that you don’t hate me?”  
“I’ve never hated you.”  
A stare at him and his little smile, he looks as if he’s waiting for something. I just look down and turn to the forest behind me. But Wells stops me, and then I realized what he was waiting.  
“Clarke, you forget something.”  
“I can’t do it.”  
“I want you to do it. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”  
“No.” I refuse to do it.  
“Please.”  
He wants me to do it. I understand why, but I just can’t do it. I look at Wells once more and I see in his eyes that his begging for it. I give up.  
“May we meet again.”  
And that’s the last thing he says before the bullet pierces his head. I see him falling to the grass and I feel the first tear running down my cheeks in the moment his dead body hits the ground.  
“May we meet again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have,another chapter. I'm sorry for updating it now I've been really busy with school...Please, enjoy!

Green is one of my favorite colors, probably my favorite. It reminds me of Nature and the beauty of the Earth. Now, I see it every day. I’ve been two days in the forest and I have already run out of bullets. I tried to hunt a wild boar and then I had to kill a few zombies that were attracted to the noise of my weapon. The worst thing is that I couldn’t kill the animal. I know pretty much about plants and fruits of the forest, so I know what I can eat and what I shouldn’t eat. Also, the bottle of water is empty, but I finished it a few hours ago so I’m no thirsty now.  
I didn’t sleep because I was afraid of being attacked by something (dead or alive) and also because I can’t get Wells out of my head. This also happened when I killed my dad, I’m sure I will be able to sleep in a few days. If I stop being scared of the things that can attack me while I sleep, obviously.   
I didn’t find a river or anything. I don’t know where to go or what to do. Stay alive, I guess, but if I don’t find any water soon, it will be difficult. Sometimes I feel like I’m walking on circles and when I’m tired of walking, I stop. I sit under a tree and I either eat or paint. Right now, for example, I’m drawing. I usually draw things that I imagine in my head, but now I’m painting what I have in front of me. Trees, shrubs and more trees. I can’t even see the sky because of the tree branches.  
It feels nice having a pencil in my hand, really nice. I feel like I’m alone here and I have all the time in the world to finish what I’m doing. It feels like there are no zombies out here, like everything is alive and when I finish my drawing, I will come back home and my parents will be there, waiting for me like they always did. I feel I tear running down my cheek, but I immediately stop myself from crying. I wipe my tear and I keep drawing. Or at least that’s what I was going to do until I heard something in the bushes.  
I look to my left, I was walking right there just a few minutes ago. I see the leaves moving, and I put the things in the bag again. When I look up again, I see one walker approaching me. I get up as far as I can and I walk away from the zombie. I get into the bushes which were at my right, and suddenly, all I see are leaves. I’ve been walking all day and I really need to sleep, so I walk really slowly. The zombie is a few meters away from me I know it because I hear it. Just when I was going to turn to the left so I can mislead him, I collide against something and I fall. I don’t even need to look what was it to know that it was another zombie. It smells like death and I recognize those growls. I get up and I start running, well, I don’t know if you can call this running.  
Just a few seconds after, another walker appears in front of me, so I change my direction again. I feel my heart beating and it feels like it’s going to get out of my chest. I can already see my death, alone in the forest, being eaten alive. Suddenly, there aren’t shrubs anymore; I’m in a forest clearing with three trees in the centre which is surrounded by bushes. And 4 zombies are walking towards me. That’s when I lose my shit. I let myself fall to the ground until my knees hit the grass. I put my hands in my face and I hide my head in my thighs. My hands get wet because of my tears and I can only think about one thing.  
“I’m gonna die. This is it.” I repeat in my head.  
I’m so deep in thought that I don’t even realize that the zombies haven’t touched me yet. I hear something running and I look up. The first thing I see is an arrow flying right above my head. The second one is two of the zombies that were in front of me falling to the ground because an arrow pierces their heads. And the third one is a girl walking slowly with a bow in her hands shooting the zombies. She doesn’t even need to stop walking; she hits them right in their heads while she’s walking.   
She takes one arm to her back, searching for an arrow, but nothing touches her hand. She drops her weapon and then she gets a dagger from her pants. She throws it and I follow it with my eyes until it lands on the head of the first zombie that followed me. The one who made me run away. That girl just threw a knife 10 meters away from the zombie and hit him on the head.  
I stare at her, and I don’t say or move anything until she speaks.  
“Are you okay?” Actually, she doesn’t sound worried.  
“Yeah, I guess.” My voice trembles.  
I look how she walks by me and keeps walking until she is in front of the dead body of the walker she just killed. She gets the dagger out of his head and cleans the blood with her own shirt. It must be important if it’s the first thing she takes and not the arrows. She turns around and places her hand in front of me. I look at it a few seconds before taking it and getting up. Now our bodies are just a few centimeters away from each other and I can feel the warmth of hers. She’s just a bit taller than me and she seems my age. Her eyes are beautiful, green, like the forest and her long brown hair is braided. I’m happy to see her, I mean, someone. She saved my life, maybe if I stay with her I survive.  
“Were you willing to let them kill you?” She asks walking away from me to collect her arrows.  
“I was unarmed, exhausted and scared.” I answer following her.  
“But they’re dead” She says. The brunette stops in front of a zombie she hasn’t killed, but she hit him on the leg and now he’s crawling on the floor. The girl grabs the arrow and then she stabs it on his head. The walker immediately stops moving and growling. “You’re not.”  
“I can’t think straight when I’m scared.”  
The girl says nothing and keeps walking. I follow her, wondering if it’s a good idea to stay with her. Well, she just saved my life; I don’t think she’s going to kill me while I sleep. And she has weapons and maybe food and water.  
“Can I stay with you?” I ask before I can stop myself.  
The girl stops walking and turns around. She looks at me for a few seconds before nodding. I can’t help the smile that appears on my face when she accepts. I follow her to one of the trees in the clearing. There’s a rifle leaning against the tree trunk, and she leaves the bow and the arrows there. There’s nothing else, no food, no clothes, no water… I put my bag beside her weapons, and she looks at it before looking at me.  
“What do you have there?”  
“Nothing useful.” I answer while I shrug.  
“Okay.”   
She sits on the ground with her back against the tree and starts playing with her dagger.  
“What are you doing here?” I ask.  
“I think I should ask the same.” She says without looking at me.  
“I escaped.” I give the simplest answer I have.  
“From what?”  
“Walkers. I was in the city with two friends, and it was invaded by zombies. I wasn’t safe there.”  
“And you thought that the forest was safer.” She says sarcastically.  
“What about you?”  
“It happened to me the same, more or less.”  
I sat next to her, she really is pretty. She doesn’t seem nice, but she doesn’t seem like the worst person in the world. Her voice is cold and I think she’s not glad I’m here. Maybe she thinks I’m weak because I gave up, and that could be dangerous for her. I want to know her. I want to know why she’s here; if she has family or friends; if she has any hobbies like me…I want to know who this girl was before everything started.  
“How long have you been here?”  
“Long enough.”  
“What?” I ask confused.  
“And you?” She totally ignores me. I guess she doesn’t want to talk about her past.  
“Two or three days.”  
She doesn’t say anything else. Does she really care about me? She does not look interested in what I’m saying.   
“You should sleep.” She says. “You look tired.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t sleep for three days.”  
“Why?” Well, maybe she does care.  
“I was scared of being attacked while I was sleeping.” I explain avoiding talking about my friend who was killed by me.  
“You don’t have to be sacred anymore. Have you eaten?”  
“Yes, berries.”  
I’ve been eaten the same thing since I’m here and I’m really tired of it. Also, my body needs something else, meat or fish. I just can’t eat berries for the rest of my life.  
“Tomorrow you will eat something else.” She says. I’m pretty sure she knows how to fish or hunt. ”Now, sleep.”  
I don’t refuse. I put my sweater on the grass, under my head, and I lay on the ground. I close my eyes, but I just can’t sleep. I turn to see the girl, who is looking at the tree branches while she throws the dagger to the air, and lets it fall on her hand. She must have done this a lot of times, if not, she would cut herself.   
“I’m Clarke.” I introduce myself, hoping she says her name.  
She stops throwing the dagger and looks at me, finally. But just for a few seconds.  
“Sleep, Clarke.”  
Oh c’mon. Isn’t she going to say her name? I stare at her, waiting for her name. After a minute, she looks at me again, as if she knew I was looking at her. And finally, she introduces herself.  
“I’m Lexa.”  
“That’s a beautiful name.” I compliment. It really is.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” I smile, at least she’s polite. “By the way, thank you for saving my life.”  
“No problem, Clarke. But I hope I don’t have to do it again.”


End file.
